Banging a Brat
by Ippikki-Ookami
Summary: Tsunade gets drunk one night and Naruto calls her granny. She'll teach him to call her granny! Her and her fellow kunoichi! Warning:Contains rape! Naru/harem
1. Hot Night For Granny!

**Hello guys, its me with a new story. For those who waited, here you go. ENJOY!**

Tsunade Senju was enjoying her day so far. She was currently hanging out at a local bar with her old teammate Jaraiya, and both were getting drunk. Well, at least she was. Jaraiya hadnt gotten drunk with her since she had beaten him to the ground when he unconciously groped her breast on her 18th birthday. But enough of that, she was having a good time, seeing as though she was relieved of Hokage duties for the night.

Tsunade was currently holding on to a bottle of sake and was slapping five with Jaraiya, joking about almost anything. "And he had the nerve to ask for a raise! Talk about a baka!" Tsunade shouted, followed by outrageous laughter. She didnt know what she was talking about, but it felt good to speak with her longtime friend. What would make this moment perfect would be if her sensei Sarutobi and Oorochimaru were there to join the fun.

Jaraiya looked at Tsunade and smirked. "You really are wasted Tsunade. Maybe you need an escort to your home or something."

Tsunade scoffed at the man. "As if I need to go home (hiccup) now. The night is still young." She spoke in her sweet, drunk voice. She folded her arms under her very large breast, unconciously pushing them up for the perverts eyes. She smirked when Jaraiya wiped at his nose, a trail of blood on his hand. She liked that she could do this to her old friend. It just wouldnt be Jaraiya if he didnt look at her large bust.

Just as Tsunade was about to ask for another drink, in came her most energetic shinobi, jacket open, showing off his muscled chest and her grandfathers necklace in a display of brightness. Tsunade blushed as the attractive young man made his way into the bar and ran over to her and Jaraiya, a scowl on his face.

"Granny Tsunade!" Naruto shouted as he slammed his hand unto the bar counter, eyes holding humorous anger. A smile graced Tsunade's lips and she blushed even more, noting how truly handsome the fox-like young man was. The only problem was that he wouldnt acknowledge the fact that she wasnt his granny!

"What the hell do you want brat?" Tsunade asked, sipping from her shot glass, noting that the taste was a little stronger than last time. 'Thats weird.'

Naruto stood straight up, glaring at her. "I was out training when I hear that you were let off from duty for the night! I figured you'd be here, drunk as a whino!" Naruto spoke, feeling it was Shizune's fault for leaving his granny unattended.

Tsunade sighed, looking at Naruto and smiling, licking her lips. "Look gaki, Ill be fine by myself okay? And besides, I have Jaraiya with me, see?" She spoke, pointing over to the seat besides her, where Jaraiya was probably playing sleep in order to avoid Naruto's shouts of anger.

Naruto felt slightly uneasy as Tsunade gave him the look. It was the look that women gave pervy sage when they found out he was a famous author. "Oookay, but dont go home by yourself. Pervy sage should guide you home and thats final okay granny?" Naruto said, trying to sound serious.

Tsunade swiped her tounge across her top teeth in a slow motion, looking seductive. "Okay Naruto. Is that all?" Tsunade asked, glazing her eyes at him.

Naruto nodded uneasily, and then turned around to leave, walking a bit fast. Tsunade was staring at him the whole time, enjoying the view. When he left the bar, she sighed and put her face on her palm. 'Man he's oblivious. He wouldve made a good escort home. Imagine the look on women's faces when they see me leaving the bar with a young stud. They'd probably jump poor Naruto for his innocence tommorrow.'

As she thought this, Jaraiya rose up, smiling. He stood, stretching and yawning. "Tsunade, I think ill turn in for the night. Kinda sleepy ya know?" He spoke, grabbing his scroll and robe.

Tsunade looked at him and sighed. "Okay. I guess you cant hang with the youngings these days." She spoke, smiling.

Jaraiya smiled and began walking. "Guess not, but I know how to party. You'd know if you took more time off." He spoke, walking away.

When he left, Tsunade herself stood up. She stretched and yawned loudly, waking a man asleep within the bar. She then reached into her pocket and pulled out a wad of bills. She slammed them onto the table and walked away, making sure she could function right.

As she left the bar, a gust of warm night air blew her hair and her clothes. She didnt know why she felt so hot. The forcast was suppose to be at least 65 degrees tonight. She looked at her watch, seeing it was 10:34. She sighed and began walking, wishing she should of took Naruto's offer. Naruto. He was so fucking handsome. She couldnt believe she didnt notice it before, seeing as she sees him almost everyday. She wished she was Sakura's age. She'd have had the young man so quickly.

Tsunade was thinking so hard that she didnt register where she was until she felt that large gust of warm air again. She looked up and saw that she was in an ally. This was the back ally to the training grounds, used mostly for shortcuts. Her home was about a mile away and the cut sliced the distance in half. As she began to walk further, she felt herself start to sweat a little, though chill bumps appeared along her arms. "Why is it so hot tonight?" She asked. She then got a brilliant idea.

As she was halfway through the allyway, Tsunade took of her robe and folded it. She then grabbed the middle of her bra and tore it off, large, soft breast dropping and slapping her top abs. Her nipple perked up as the air hit it again. Her shirt was then discarded, ripped off by her monster strength. Her breast were immediately exposed to the air, making her give a soft moan. She then pulled her robe back on, leaving it unbuttoned. She then grabbed the hem of her pants and pulled them down her legs, pulling them off, moaning as her pink pussy was exposed to the warm air as well. She put her hands into seals and touched her torn pants, turning it into a blue skirt. She then pulled the skirt on.

Tsunade sighed when she was done. "That was easy. But what the hell is going on?" She asked herself as she felt her pussy leak a little juice, trailing down her legs. She moaned and wiped at the liquid, gathering it into her hand. Now usually she wouldnt do this, but tonight she was dead drunk and needed to taste the liquid that unconciously trailed her beautiful legs. She lifted her hand and licked at her cum, moaning at her taste. She then felt another trail of cum leak from her twitching pussy, making her moan and grab the wall besides her. She put her hand down and began to rub at her leaking entrance, moaning wantonly.

"Ah! Yeah! Fuck yeah!" She moaned, rubbing furiously with her right hand at her sensetive twat. She leaned against the wall and stuck her fingers into her twat and moaned furiously. She then took her left hand and grabbed her left nipple, pulling and pinching it hard.

"Ah! Yeah yeah yeah fuck!" She moaned as she rubbed her pussy and clit hard, rubbing it red. She then took her wet fingers and placed back into her twat, trying to scratch that certain itch that she couldnt reach with her fingers alone, yet it still made her pussy squeeze out juices.

Her fingers were in her pussies deathgrip, making her cry out into the night. She grabbed her breast and pulled it up to her lips, biting and sucking her titties wantonly and harshly, trying to make herself cum extremely hard. Her pussy squirted slight juices and warning shots, letting her know she was about to cum.

"FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!" Tsunade screamed as she was approaching a hard orgasm. Then she came, spraying the ground instantly with juices. "NARUTOOOOOOO!" She screamed out, imagining covering the young mans lips and smiling face with a load of her cum. The thought seemed to draw out more of her cum and maybe a bit of her squirt as she sprayed the opposing wall with cum as well. She moaned as the last strings of her honey dripped from her tightness, making her slightly faint against the wall from light-headedness.

As she panted and tried to recover, one image popped back into her mind: the image of Naruto and her fucking like rabbits. She licked her lips, eyes still glazed with lust. "I have to do it. I have to get him now!" Tsunade spoke to herself as her pussy went crazy again, dripping cum for nothing. She stood and walked past the alleyway and into the open again. She noted no one was out at the time and kept walking, until she heard grunts and groans from the training grounds in front of her. She then walked up, wondering who it was. As she arrived to a tree by the entrance, she licked her lips. There was Naruto, kicking and punching the air with no shirt on.

Naruto threw invisible hits out to the air, practicing his short range taijutsu. Pervy sage would be proud to see his new kata of skill. As he trained, thought of Tsunade entered his mind. 'What was up with her? She was looking at me like Anko-sensei does. I hope she made it home okay.' Naruto thought, spin kicking the air. As he landed, he got the shock of his life.

It was Tsunade. She had her Hokage robe on with nothing else, and a short skirt. The wind blew at her and lifted her skirt up, showing she had no panties on. Her left hand was pinching her nipple while her right rubbed her amazingly toned abs. And then he realized, she was walking towards him!

Tsunade approached Naruto slowly. "Naruto, let me help you train." She said, walking up to him.

Naruto stepped back until he bumped into a tree. "Granny Tsunade, what are you doing!"

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


	2. Serving The Hokage

**Sup guys! Me again with another chapter for you. I hope its to your liking though, cause I didnt go to school today for this, so be grateful. Shouts out to Snake1980 for this idea, as it is a very good fic. Also, please review! ENJOY!**

Naruto was up against the tree, breathing hard as Tsunade Senju walked towards him. She had her hair down and it spread throughout her back, glowing radiantly in the moonlight above. Her beautiful, golden breast bounced with each step she took towards her surrogate "grandson" and the smell of her nectar was spread when the wind blew at her skirt-clad pussy lips. The scent washed over Naruto as he gawked at Tsunade. She was not only hot, but was trying to come on to him. He didnt want any sexual relations to his granny whatsoever, no matter how good she looked right now.

"Granny Tsunade, what are you doing you perv!?" Naruto shouted as Tsunade was in arms length of him. She just kept inching forward, effectively cornering the poor boy.

Tsunade reached her hands and grabbed both of Naruto's wrist, pinning them behind his back and pushing her warm body against his equally naked chest. "Come on Naruto, let me train you." Tsunade said, the drunkness evident through her voice. She then leaned forward fast and captured Naruto's lips in hers, not even waiting as she shoved her tounge into his virgin mouth. Naruto squirmed and moaned under her non-consensual ministrations, cock hardening as she dry humped him into the tree. Her strength was unbearable and Naruto was scared. Not only was she stronger than him, but she was the Hokage. Village law says that the Hokage gets how ever many and whoever they want, be it love or lust. Coupled with the fact that she was ultra violent and strong when drunk, and Naruto almost felt like a whore.

Tsunade knew he couldnt fight her. She knew her strength would get her some cock tonight, and there was nothing he could do about it. She seperated to allow him to catch his breath, only to savagely attack his neck and collarbone, licking, nipping, sucking and scraping at his neck, enjoying his moans of pleasure and his groans of protest.

Naruto was breathing hard and writhing at the dry humping and harsh attacks to his neck by his "granny". "Granny Tsunade, stop! You're drunk as hell! This isnt right!" Naruto screamed out, flinging his hands from her control and ducking down, rolling from under her legs. He then began to run, trying to keep a distance from his drunk, abusive granny. He had gotten relatively far, 15 feet away in fact, before his hair was pulled back, bringing his body with it. "Ugh!" He grunted as his body thumped the training grounds floor, knocking the wind from his chest.

Tsunade, now pissed at the attempt to escape, held his hair as the wind was thrown from his heaving chest. "Get back here you bastard!" She shouted, angry that he would deny her, the Godaime Hokage, the pleasure she so rightfully deserved. When Naruto sort of came to his senses again a second later, Tsunade pulled his hair up some more and punched him square in the face. Naruto cried out as her small fist collided with his nose and lip at the same time. It wasnt the first time she did so, but it definetly hurt.

After rendering her shinobi unconcious for a few, Tsunade grabbed his hair harder and pulled him to the tree they were on earlier, setting his back against it. Naruto slumped slightly as he was put against the tree. Tsunade straddled his waist as she started to unbutton his pants. "Try to escape from me will ya!? Ill show you! You would deny your Hokage whats rightfully mine!?" She screamed, ripping of Naruto's pants instead. All that remained was his half torn boxers, which she quickly tore off as well.

Tsunade gasped slightly at Naruto's hard 9 in a half inch length, which stood up and slapped her left breast with a 'pop'. It had veins for days, its slightly red head pulsing nicely. "So the doctor was right. My Naruto, you have the cock of a man twice your age!" She said, grabbing and immediately stroking the cock, marvelling at its every movement and pulse like a kid in a ninja equipment store. A bit of pre-cum coated the head, and Tsunade knew what was up.

"You slick little gaki! You want this dont you?" Tsunade asked a coming to Naruto. A blush appeared on his sleepy face as her answer was the large pulses of his cock in her hand. "You fucking clit teaser. You wanted this all along didnt you?" Tsunade asked. She didnt wait for an answer as she pumped Naruto's cock at a fast pace, not being one to take things slow. She fisted his cock hard, barely able to get a hand around the monster. Pre-cum began to coat her delicate fingers as she tried to wank her "grandson" to orgasm.

"Ah! Ah! Granny! It feels-ah!" Naruto moaned as his hands began to fidget at the amount of pleasure he was recieving. Tsunade smiled and leaned forward, capturing Naruto's lips in a more passionate kiss than before, tounge actually asking for entrance now. Naruto opened up as he and Tsunade began to wrestle tounges, Tsunade easily winning though Naruto was determined. Tsunade picked up the speed of her pumps, squeezing Naruto harder and pumping smoother than before. Naruto moaned into her lips as his hands came to grab at her golden orbs, eliciting a moan from her delicate lips. She continued to jack him off furiously, thrusting her boobs into his hands.

"Fuck Naruto! You've done this before havent you!?" Tsunade asked, marvelling at the wonderful tit massage Naruto was giving her. She moaned and nipped at his neck, pumping his cock faster than ever. She squeezed his cock and kissed his jawline, enjoying his moans.

"Ah! Ungh-granny Tsunade! It feels so good!" Naruto spoke, humping into her hand. Tsunade moaned and frowned.

She got off of Naruto and lowered her body, making Naruto groan in protest. Tsunade kept a firm grip onto the hard cock, getting on her knees in front of Naruto's panting form. "Could a granny do this?" She asked, before stuffing Naruto's cock into her tight, wet orfice. The thick cock stretched her mouth and the taste smacked her tounge as Naruto was 5 inches into her throat.

"UNGH! TSUNADE-SAMA!" Naruto screamed as his first ever orgasm ripped through him, making him spray cum down the back of her throat. Tsunade had no choice but to swallow as long, thick strands of Naruto's cum sprayed the back of her throat, pounding her uvula like a punching bag. She tried to swallow all of it, yet it was too much. Thinking quickly, she hefted her heavy breast up around Naruto's cock, mopping up the delicious cum as a large amount covered her breast.

Naruto had partially fainted as his cock sprayed and sprayed. It was only made worst when he felt Tsunade's heavy breast hug his cock. He sprayed more uncontrollably. Tsunade, not being able to swallow anymore of the creamy seed, took her mouth off the cock and let it spray her face. She flinched every time a large glob of cum popped her beautiful face, smiling all the while.

Naruto stopped spraying after a while, leaving him faint and almost unconcious. He stared at Tsunade, and loved the sight. Her face, breast, and abs were covered in almost a gallon of his cum. And she was literally scooping it up and eating it, licking her heavy breast and staring into his eyes. "You taste good Naruto-kun. Im amazed that thats the connection we have. Your cum seems to sober me up." Tsunade spoke, finishing all the cum on her body. She then crawled over to Naruto, straddling his waist again.

Though Naruto was tired, his stamina proved usefull as his cock grew hard again, ready for another go. Tsunade grabbed his now hard cock and jerked softly. "A granny wouldnt fuck her grandson would she?" Tsunade asked, lifting up the front of her skirt, exposing her puffy pussy lips. She then tore her skirt off, throwing it to the side.

Naruto looked at her pussy with a stoic expression, which contradicted the blush that appeared a moment later. "Ts-Tsunade? I cant just-" He started, only for Tsunade to press her finger to his lips.

"I'll be taking your virginity Naruto." Tsunade said simply, already knowing what he was going to say. "I know where you're going with this, and no, neither Sakura nor Hinata will be having you as of recently. I will carry out that task as the Hokage of the Leaf." Tsunade spoke sternly, leaning back to see his expression.

Naruto looked as if he was thinking. "I see." Naruto then smiled at her. "You really are a perv granny." He chuckled before reaching up and gripping her waist. "Guess you wont be my granny for long then huh?" He asked, pulling her body closer to his, his cock against her pussy.

Tsunade stared at her shinobi in love and pleasure. She smiled as she took his lips into her, grinding her wet twat against his hard cock as they embraced. As this was going on, Tsunade picked Naruto's cock up again and jerked it softly, pointing it to her pussy lips. She picked her body up with Naruto's assistance and put her twat onto his cock, moaning. Looking into his eyes, Tsunade descended upon his dick, getting stretched almost painfully.

"Ah! Naruto, your big!" Tsunade moaned, forcing him into her cunt. She loved the feeling of Naruto descending into her slowly, his hands gripping her hips and guiding her.

"Tsunade-sama, its wet and tight!" Naruto said, the warm twat housing his cock nicely. He was breathing hard as her pussy contorted around him.

Tsunade was having the time of her life as well. Seeing as though the average female vagina is 6 inches deep, the rest of Naruto's cock disapeared into her contorting womb. Her eyes rolled as she dropped the rest of her weight, fully having Naruto puncture her womb in one move.

"UUUGH! UNGH!" Both moaned as Naruto's cock met her womb in completion. Tsunade was cumming already, spraying the boy with hot cum and also rocking onto him. Naruto gripped her hips harder, pulling her close.

"Naruto, please bounce me! Fuck me!" Tsunade said, grinding her pussy onto Naruto's cock. Naruto winced, nodding and also eager to feel her cum onto him again. The feeling was addictive and felt extremely good.

Not wanting to upset his Hokage, Naruto gripped her hips hard and lifted Tsunade up before slamming her back down, igniting a 'clap' through the blowing wind. Tsunade moaned loudly, wrapping her arms around Naruto's neck as she rode him like a bronco. Naruto picked her up and dropped her, also thrusting upward at the same time, punching her womb.

"Yeah! Yeah! Fuck me Naruto-kun! Fuck your Hokage!" Tsunade moaned out, breast bouncing as Naruto pounded her entrance. His cock was like a fire poker in her pussy, burning her walls with pleasure as she rode his cock.

Naruto himself was having a good time. "Tsunade-sama, you're so tight!" He moaned, bouncing her butt onto his lap as he speared his cock into her contorting twat. Who knew the Hokage could be such a slut when sober?

"Yeah Naruto! Do it! Do whatever you want to my pussy! To my body!" Tsunade invited, humping back onto her shinobi. Then, in a display of strength, Tsunade pulled her and Naruto back, laying her back on the grass and pulling Naruto along, cock still in her pussy.

Naruto fell onto Tsunade's breast, lips unconciously capturing her nipple and slightly biting it. "OH! Yeah Naruto! Bite my tits!" Tsunade screamed out, wrapping her legs around Naruto's waist. Naruto himself complied, biting her nipple and then humping her twat vigorously. Naruto picked up speed, spearing his cock deeply into her pussy and thumping against her womb. Tsunade's robe was protecting her back against the ground, her beautiful hair splayed over the ground. Her large, perky breast bounced as Naruto pounded her twat red.

"Tsunade-sama, you want this!? Huh!? You want me to be yours!?" Naruto asked, grabbing her legs. He pulled his cock out of her, grabbing her waist. Before Tsunade could complain, Naruto flipped her over, laying her on her stomach. Then, in a display of lust, Naruto thrust his spear-like cock forward, burying it into her pussy again.

"FUUUCK!" Tsunade screamed, Naruto's cock poking into her belly from the new position. Tsunade's large breast was pushed against the ground as Naruto mounted her butt, cock pulling out of her. The moment she was about to breathe, Naruto thrust forward, balls slapping Tsunade's clitoris hard, making her cum again.

"YEAH NARUTOOOOOO!" Tsunade screamed as she came hard around the cock pounding her cervix. Her pussy squeezed hard onto Naruto's cock, crushing the boys monster within her pussy, her unnatural strength proving usefull to drive Naruto over the edge as well.

"UNGH, NADE-SAMA!" Naruto shouted, cumming his brains out instantly. His cum doubled Tsunade's orgasm as he sprayed spurt after spurt of hot semen into the most powerful kunoichi of the Leaf Village. Tsunade's eyes rolled as hot cum sprayed her vaginal walls, eliciting another orgasm from her, literally milking Naruto's cock for baby batter.

After about a minute or two, both shinobi passed out for a few. Naruto collapsed onto Tsunade's back, sleeping soundly. Tsunade was still awake, loving the feeling of a cock in her pussy as she almost drifted to sleep. She didnt want to move, yet they needed to get up and go from this area. She sighed, moving Naruto off of her back and standing up. She looked down at his sleeping face, and couldnt help but smile. He was so adorable. She walked to him, picking him up and taking her leave, his face on her shoulder.

Within the forest, a brunette woman breathed heavily, skirt around her ankles. She had cum leaking from her recently abused twat, fingers wet with her cum. Her red eyes stared as Tsunade took Naruto away, slightly pouting that they had stopped. She was on her third orgasm.

"Ill have to have some of him next." She said, pulling her skirt up. "Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki."

**To be continued...**


	3. Top From a Dog

**Hi guys its me again! Sorry for the abscence. Its really been a while. Well, ENJOY!**

Tsunade walked at a moderate pace, careful not to awaken the sleeping blonde in her arm. She had him inside her robe along with herself, warm breast and abs heating his limp body. She smiled when she looked down upon the sleeping blonde. He was the cutest sleeper, and Tsunade wanted more. 'Maybe I should wake him up? Nah.' She thought, not wanting to disturb the adorableness of the blonde. She had seen a lot of cute people in her day, but Naruto took the cake. Not even Hinata's cuteness could match the blonde stud within her arms.

Tsunade looked up into the sky above her, looking at the moon and its beautiful haze over the village. As she walked Naruto to his apartment, she couldnt help but notice how quiet the area of the Inuzuka compound was. Usually the dogs of the compound would be barking like hell, yet tonight it was quiet. Really quiet.

Tsunade walked closer and closer to the clans compound, having to walk past it to get to Naruto's apartment. As she approached the entrance of the compound, Tsunade saw the sillhouette of a woman walking towards her from the entrance of the compound, slowly. She knew it was a woman from the curves of persons body. Curves only a busty woman could have.

Tsunade gawked at who it was. It was none other than the busty Inuzuka clan head Tsume Inuzuka, a woman rated as one of the number one sexiest MILF's in Konoha history, rivalling Kushina Uzumaki, Mikito Uchiha, Mebuki Haruno, even rivalling Hinata's deceased mother Hibina Hyuga. The sexy kunoichi wore clothing that made Tsunade question her sexuality, even if by a tad bit.

Tsume walked forward slowly, wearing a very revealing white t-shirt that showed her hard, protruding nipples that poked from her large D-cup breast, showing she didnt have a bra on. She also had on some black cotton soft shorts which hugged her bubble butt and thick, strenuous thighs tightly, showing her pussy and butt to the world. She approached Tsunade, who had slowed down to a halt as she looked over her sexy kunoichi. Tsume gawked at the contents of the blonde stud within Tsunade's arms.

"My my Tsunade-sama. Seems you have had the night with a young stud." Tsume said, taking in Tsunade's large bust lustfully, also looking at Naruto and his cock, a cock Tsume wanted so bad. "Well since it seems you've fucked the young stud to sleep, he probably wouldnt mind waking up to some top." Tsume said, approaching the hot young blonde within her leaders arms.

Tsunade stared at Tsume in awe as the MILF walked over to her, her breast bouncing with each step. Tsunade stared in awe as Tsume leaned in to Naruto, looking at his chest rise and fall as he breathed. "Wow. The little stud is quite developed Tsunade-sama. No wonder you couldnt contain yourself. I can smell his cum on you." Spoke Tsume, looking down at Naruto's crotch. "Hope you dont mind me topping him while you hold him, do ya?"

Tsunade could do nothing but nod no, making Tsume smirk. "Good. Lift him up a little more Tsunade-sama." Tsume said. Tsunade complied, lifting him up as she stared at Tsume in awe. She was truly at a lost for words at what the woman was suggesting she was about to do to Naruto. As she finished pondering this, Tsume reached out and grabbed Naruto's limp cock. "Man its been a while since i've tasted a good cock." Tsume spoke, jacking Naruto's semi-hard length at a medium pace, arm hitting her breast as she jacked the stud.

Tsunade watched in awe as her kunoichi jacked her lovers cock to life, the veins of Naruto's cock pumping as his cock got harder. Naruto himself let out a sleepy moan, feeling his cock in the embrace of someones soft hand. He turned a little in the direction of the hand stimulating his dick, his cock hardening fast. "Shit this stud has a hot cock! Its getting harder and harder the more I stroke." Tsume spoke in awe, looking at the base and head of the large dick get big within her hand.

Tsunade looked in awe as Naruto's cock got big within Tsume's hand, his cock sticking into the cool air. "I think I'll use two hands on this dick. Its bigger than its suppose to be for a young stud!" Tsume spoke, grasping Naruto's cock with both hands, one on the top and the other on the bottom. Her hands were too small to fully grasp his whole thing, so she instead brought her mouth out to his large mushroom head, licking it like a dog starved for water. Her results were instant as Naruto began to moan like a whore, feeling a hot wet organ flick his cock like it was a kids ice cream cone.

Tsume smiled as she licked it more, jacking him at the same time. She stared up into Tsunade's eyes as she then took the blonde's cock into her mouth, moving her hands so that she could force him into her throat, her lips connecting his pubic area as she choked on his large cock, making Naruto's eyes cross, though he had his eyes closed since he was still sleep. Tsume stayed like that until tears came to her eyes, his cock literally in her throat, passing her uvula. She then pulled up and off his cock, slanging slobber everywhere as she literally coated his cock in her saliva.

"My kami!" Tsume exclaimed, breathlessly. "This is some grade A cock! Ill have to bring out the girls for this." She spoke, lifting up her shirt. Tsunade gawked as she saw as Tsume's large, perky D-cup breast popped out of her shirt. Tsume wasted no time as she hefted her breast so that they squeezed Naruto's cock between them, his moans proof that the softness of her "girls" were amazing. "Oh yeah. This cock is gonna spurt one helluva load." Tsume said, putting her mouth onto Naruto's cockhead as she grabbed her large breast and began to lift them up and down onto Naruto's cock.

"Ah! Mmgh yeah Nade-sama! More!" Naruto moaned in his sleep. Tsume managed to smirk with her mouth full of cock, looking at a blushing Tsunade. She then pushed her breast together around Naruto's cock hard, making him yelp as she moved her "girls" up and down hard, trying to suck the skin from the blondes cock. She looked down to see Naruto's ballsack throbbing, a signal that he was close.

She sped p faster, grabbing his cock with her left as she sucked and tickled her nipple with his tip using her right breast. She moaned herself as she felt the pleasure, looking at Naruto's cock veins throb, signalling his release.

"Ungh! Fuck! Nade its cumming!" Naruto screamed as his cock let forth a torrent of cum into Tsume's hot orfice. Tsume was thrown off as Naruto came a load that was new to the brown-haired beauty. It was thick and filled her mouth n a matter of minutes. Naruto's cock looked as if it was doing the worm as it spewed forth load after load. Tsunade looked hungrily at how Tsuke was devouring her lovers cum. She really wanted to join the dog kunoichi.

After about five swallows, the cum began to overflow from Tsume's mouth, landing onto her hefty breast and splattering her abs and chest. She pulled away and let the cum trail down her body. Naruto was breathing hard while still sleeping. Tsunade was looking at Tsume in awe and lust as her lovers cum trailed and went through the waistline of Tsume's sexy shorts. Tsume swallowed the rest of the cum and looked at her Hokage the same way.

"That stud is amazing Hokage-sama. His cock and cum are delicious." Tsume spoke. She then took her hand and scooped a hand full of cum onto her palms from her abs and her breast, pouring it into her mouth. When it accumilated into her mouth, she leaned forward, towards Tsunade's face. Tsunade did nothing but open her mouth and lean forward, ready to accept her lovers cum from her jounin kunoichi. Their lips met as they cum-swapped, tounges whirling and wrestling as they broke bread with Naruto's cum.

The kiss was heated and hot. Tsunade felt Tsume lean back after they shared, a trail of cum connecting their lips. "Damn Hokage-sama, that was some hot shit. Im starting to like this relationship between us." Tsume smirked, her sexy ass smile stirring something within Tsunade. "If you're taking the stud home, know that I will be there shortly. I'll have to have that dick in my pussy and ass. It felt good in my mouth. And who knows, maybe we could triple the fun, eh?" Tsume spoke, walking home with sway to her sexy hips, her sexy butt jiggling with each step.

Tsunade watched as the hottest female she has ever kissed walked home, her butt looking extremely good. Tsunade saw as Tsume dissapeared into the gates of her clans compound, no longer visible because of the forest trees obscuring her vision. She sighed a sigh of lust as she continued her trek to Naruto's apartment.

She arrived shortly, opening the door with chakara and walking in. She walked to his new room in which she had citizens construct, and layed him onto his king sized bed. She took the covers and wrapped him into them, making sure he was into them right. She then kissed his cheek sweetly, then kissed his lips.

"Well gaki, I hope your stamina proves worthy, because Inuzuka's are extremely fierce in bed. Expecially the woman, seeing as how Tsume's husband chose to betray the village instead of get in bed with her again. Guess you're growing up faster than I expected. Show her a good time will ya?" Tsunade spoke, rubbing Naruto's chest. "Well, see ya tomorrow gaki. And...I love you." Tsunade said with a smile, walking back down his hall and through his door, closing it slowly.

**Meanwhile**

A kunoichi was laying down on top of a tree's limb with her friend, both equally panting, hard.

"My gosh that was hot! I didnt know the gaki had the cock of a god! And that Tsume and Tsunade swing that way!" A snake kunoichi spoke, pulling the blunt end of her kunai out of her twat, letting the juices spill from the end of it onto the ground below.

"Told you so. Naruto is growing quite attractive, and I dont doubt that I will fuck him the first chance I get." The genjutsu kunoichi spoke, pulling her fingers from her twat. She licked them and sucked them, her pussy recieving a hearty throb from the taste.

"Hells yeah! And I will be right there with you. His blood taste good. Imagine a gallon of his cum!" The snake kunoichi spoke, standing up and pulling her skirt up. Boy was she gonna fuck this week!

**Well there you have it guys! This shit is taking off fast! Thanks. Also, I read a reviewers profile in which he discusses his nightmares. I like the idea. So I posted mine on my profile. Look at it. Its right up under my comment to that bitch ass God-ShadowEx100. I think this will let us learn more about each other on a personal level. I encourage others to do so as well. Well, until next time!**


	4. Dominating The Dominant

Hiya** guys! Now I know some of you wanna kick my ass for not updating, but hey, I did it! And ive added some cliff hangers, however minor they are! So, ENJOY!**

Naruto Uzumaki moaned in his sleep. He began to writhe and moan, having just awoken. He knew he was probably in his bed by now, having rutted in the forest like dogs with Tsunade last night. She probably took him home after they finished their sex. Naruto shuddered at the thought of losing his virginity to his Hokage. It made him feel good that he could add so much pleasure to the Leaf's pervy Hokage. They fucked like dogs, and Naruto loved every bit of it.

And speaking of dogs, Naruto's nose picked up a faint scent of one. It smelled good and comforting, yet musky, kinda like the smell he got from the Mizukage that day she hugged him for minutes on end when he was sent to deliver a peace treaty. Like she was...aroused, dare he say it? Kiba had told him how arousal smelled, and the smell fit the bill. 'Hold it...Kiba! Thats what it smells like in he-' "Uungh!" Naruto moaned out of the blue as he still felt pleasure between his legs. His cock was hard and something was around it, engulfing him. His moans were proof enough.

Naruto winced as his cock was pushed into something wet, warm and extremely tight, cockhead meeting emptiness as he descended into it. He opened his eyes as he realized that he wasnt going crazy, and that his cock was inside of a mouth. The person was clearly enjoying themselves as they heard him moan and continued to literally swallow his cock like a pro. Naruto grunted as he tried to sit up on his orange satin sheets. He propped up on his elbows and looked down at who was blowing the skin fron his dick, only to almost immediately cum and gasp in fear. His cock expanded as he released one of the largest loads that he ever released before, cum busting down the suckers throat like a burst dam. Naruto was still in pleasurable shock as he saw who was doing this to him. Between his legs, drinking his cum, was Kiba's mom, the legendary Tsume Inuzuka.

Tsume was naked, stark naked. She had her perky D's out and she was on her knees on the foot of Naruto's bed, her fat ass sticking into the air. Naruto thought that she was beautiful and that this must be a dream. She had one hand on his cock and the other between her legs. She was sucking his cum from his dick and staring into his eyes lustfully, a smirk on her cock-stuffed lips. Her slit eyes stared into his as her hand jerked his cum into her mouth as she swallowed, her perky tits splattered with his seed.

Naruto got over his shock when he shot his last large glob of cum down her tight, constricting throat. Well, he didnt get over his shock, just his orgasm. He finally found the strength to talk.

"Ts-Tsume-san!? What the hell are you doing!?" Naruto asked, mouth open wide to show shock. Tsume pulled his cock from her mouth and sat up, still gripping the meaty appendage. She slowly stroked it and looked at Naruto with a lusting smirk. Her spiky, brown locks made her look extra sexy and made Naruto's cock "jump" within her grasp. She swiped her tounge across her top canines sexily, clearing his cum from her teeth.

"So you finally woke up, huh stud?" She spoke, gripping Naruto's cock, making him wince in pleasure. "The door was open, so I let myself in. Your legs were open, so I let myself in." She said smirking at his expression. He had to be her sons hottest friend. She had to pat herself on the back at such a hot catch.

Naruto began to let his eyes trail over the sexy bitch in front of him. She had his cock in her throat and hand, and it wasnt even 10:00 yet! "You let yourself in!?" Naruto spoke, pushing away the urge to just lay her down and fuck her sure-to-be tight twat all over the house.

Tsume smirked that sexy smirk that all dog-nin seemed to possess. She used her knees and crawled up to Naruto, getting directly in between his legs. Her pussy gave off immense heat on Naruto's balls, making him sit up more and gawk at the hot air. "Yeah I did stud. After I caught Hokage-sama taking you home naked, I blew your high while you rested in her arms. After that I told her i'd be over to fuck you and well, here I am." Tsume said, placing her tight pussy onto Naruto's sac, making him moan out.

Naruto was really starting to act up now. He was sure Tsume was releasing pheremones, and he and the Kyuubi could only take so much. Naruto sat up fully and pushed his hands against Tsume's toned abs, making her quirk up at his actions. "So what you're telling me is that I have to do "that" with you?" Naruto asked, hands going from pushing to wrapping around her waist gently. He really wanted to. Morning wood was a bitch and she was here, he couldnt just ignore her sexy ass.

Tsume nodded and let Naruto pull her closer. "And we are gonna fuck 'til I cant walk. I mean we are gonna destroy this bed and this room when we are done. And you better not hold back, or I'll tell Hokage-sama. You dont want her to get drunk and violent, do ya stud?" Tsume asked, smirking. She knew of every shinobi and villagers fear of their Hokage when she was straight wasted. Naruto was no different.

Naruto paled at her words. He knew Tsunade always told him to make a good impression. He wouldnt fuck this up. "Okay Tsume-san. I will do my best to make you happy." Naruto said, head held up high like Rock Lee when giving respect to Gai's orders. Tsume giggled. He was just too cute a stud.

"Call me slut Naruto. In bed I am not your superior, but your bitch." Tsume said, flicking her teeth with her tounge sexually. She smirked when Naruto paled.

"Bu-but why call you that? Isnt it disrespectful?" Naruto asked, not wanting to do so and get his ass beaten.

Tsume chuckled at his naivety. "Im a dog-nin Naruto. We like it extremely rough. In fact, the only one to rival our maniacal sex drive is Anko herself, that crazy bitch." Tsume spoke, remembering her past expieriences with Anko. The two had rutted in the forest for hours, pleasuring each other with anything they got their hands on. But none was what she wanted, the hard 9 and a half inch cock of the blonde haired stud she was currently in front of. "My pussy will want it rough, and though im an anal virgin, my butt will want it rough as well. Nasty talk will only boost our sexual pleasure stud." Tsume spoke, laying back onto the foot of the bed, spreading her legs and revealing her pink pussy and fat pussy lips to Naruto, her trimmed snatch awaiting some cock.

Naruto gulped and sat their for a while, drooling as he watched Tsume make her wet twat muscles move, her pussy opening and closing in succession. Her enlarged clit was throbbing as her legs spread, just waiting to be mounted. Her pussy gave off a very delicious musky smell, like Tsunade's did. Naruto didnt waste anytime in getting to his knees, before he dove forward, tounge impaling Tsume's pussy and licking around like a washing machine.

Tsume threw her head back and moaned loudly, pussy recieving a very pleasurable tounge massage. "Shit stud! Oohn, your gonna make me cum!" Tsume spoke. She had never had much tounge before, except Anko and her pussy ass ex-husband, who was scared of her. She gripped his hair hard, yanking it as his lips and tounge ravaged her slippery lips. Her pussy began to squeeze the blondes tounge and cecrete juices. Naruto was biting and licking her pussy like a dog. He grabbed her legs and threw them behind his back as he attacked her pussy. He didnt really know what he was doing, only loving the sweet and strange taste of the dog-nin. He sucked in air like a vaccum on her pussy, making her wail and cry out.

"Fuck stud, im cumming!" Tsume exclaimed. Naruto looked into her eyes, only to quickly avert them in surprise as a rush of sweet cum hit his teeth and throat, forcing him to swallow. Naruto gulped down her sweet nectar, loving the fact that women could taste like honey ramen. He felt as the rush of cum slowed to a minimum, and also felt as Tsume stopped spasming below his tender licking mouth. He raised his head from her pussy and looked into her glazed eyes, ready to smile at the way she was so submissive under his touch.

"It seems you liked that...bitch." Naruto spoke, a bit of hesitation in calling her such a disrespectful name. Tsume looked unto him, a smirk on her face at his words.

"I had no choice but to like it stud. You did make me wet though, so Ill only assume that that cock of yours is ready to fit into me." She spoke, that same beautiful smirk still on her face. Naruto himself could do nothing but smirk as well. His cock was hard and pulsing, veins running alongside it pumping angry red blood through it. He nodded and pulled Tsume by the back of her knees, pulling her pussy right up to his cock, making her give a cute squeal. He made it so that his cock slit was being poked by her sensetive clit, making Tsume moan overly with want. "So ya just gonna tease me or..." Tsume said, really wanting some cock now.

Naruto smirked at her want of him. He grabbed his cock and aimed it down unto the dog kunoichi's clit, readying his cockhead with her cum, brushing against the puffy pussy lips like a paintbrush, ready to paint art into his bitch. "Well, if your that impatient..." Naruto spoke as he pushed his cock forward slowly into the wet and tight pussy, wincing at the sheer tightness. He pushed forward, cockhead entering the beautiful pussy lips.

Tsume on the other hand was currently moaning like a slut. "Oh fuck stud! Man this is gonna ruin my pussy, but fuck it feels good!" She said loudly. This was the biggest thing she had ever had in her pussy. Well, besides when she had to push Hana and Kiba's big headed asses out during birth, but that was a while ago. And her husband was only about 6 inches, so his cock was shit compared with Naruto's. His was literally making her split in half, his cock nearing her cervix. She was gonna cum already!

Naruto felt as Tsume wrapped her feet around the back of his knee, trying to force him in slowly. The truth was he was scared to push in too hard, knowing his cock would probably damage her if he just pounded without mercy. 'But wait, didnt she tell me to fuck her hard, less I suffer baa-chan's wrath? Well, I'd better get to pounding.' Naruto thought. Then, as fast as he could, Naruto thrust his hips forward hard, impaling his cock past Tsume's cervix and into her womb hard, feeling as his cockhead bounced off her stomachs entrance.

"AAAH!" Tsume screamed out as Naruto's hips connected with hers. She didnt get to think straight anymore as Naruto lifted and dropped his hips onto her open pussy lips, making a "smack" sound reverberate the walls of the room. Tsume winced and moaned, canines showing and one eye closed as her pussy was being hammered by Naruto. "UUNGH! UGH! AAH! OOHN FUCK!" She moaned, wrapping Naruto up like a present as he brutalized her pussy, cum splattering their thighs as she came unconciously.

Naruto himself was in bliss. He was humping the hell out of Tsume's tight heat, cock massaging her inner walls and making her moan like the slut she was. Her large D-cups bounced at the pounding she recieved, and he stared at them as he pounded her pussy like an expert. He lunged forward in a moment of skill and caught her nipple into his lips, sucking them and rolling the buds in between his teeth carefully, just like he would with fishcakes.

Tsume was in pure ecstasy. She had her mouth open, drool running down the corner of her lips as her pussy tightened, contorted, and came all over Naruto's cock, her tits and nipples being stimulated as well. "Stu-Stud, im gonna-oh kami im gonna cum!" She managed to get out, toes and fingers fidgeting, waiting for the big release.

Naruto took his mouth off of her now wet nipples, looking into her eyes as he pounded his cock into her newly beaten twat. "Thought hou were already cummin slut? Arent you cumming you tight whore!?" Naruto asked, cock never ceasing to pump her twat, balls slapping her tight ass.

"UUNGH FUCK!" Tsume moaned out, pussy throbbing and wanting to cum at the boys dirty talk. Her ex-husband was always scared to talk to her like that, submissiveness being his only quality in bed. "No, im really gonna-CUMMM!" The dog slut screamed, gripping Naruto's cock like a wrench. Naruto winced as he felt Tsume release a literal torrent of wet, warm, and voluminous cum unto his cock and thighs. She splattered cum everywhere, from her and his thighs, to the bed, to even their chest and the walls beside the window.

Naruto himself came, his cum spraying her womb hard, making her orgasm longer than what it shouldve been. He was cumming all around into her, cock filling her way past capacity, making his cum spray their thighs as well, though not as much as Tsume's. It was a full five minutes when the two settled down, both breathing hard and laying together, embracing. Tsume began to kiss Naruto on his lips, licking all over his mouth. Naruto did the same to her, tounging her mouth until the two seperated for air.

"Shit stud. That was the greatest sex on the face of the planet. I gotta say, you're one hot and tireing fuck." Tsume said, her way of saying Naruto was the best fuck she ever had and that she would ever have.

Naruto smirked and blushed a little. "Thanks Tsume-san. But you know we're not done. I have'nt even destroyed your ass yet, remember?" Naruto said, smirking.

Tsume's eyes widened in realization. Here she was content with her pussy being fucked when her virgin ass wasnt even filled yet. And if Naruto were to destroy her ass like he did her pussy...! "Say stud, think we can rest for a bit? Ya know, get a little sleep in before we continue?" She said, trying to play it cool, when really she was stalling. She wanted to do anal with Naruto, but not as a virgin. From what he just did to her, she would probably be in pain for weeks if he took her anal virginity. She needed to go home, maybe use some lube and a dildo to loosen her tight hole.

Naruto smirked devilishly. She really took him for a dobe. He knew what she was planning to do, and from the growth of his cock, he wanted to finally fuck something virgin. And if it was her butt, so be it. Without a word, Naruto grabbed Tsume's hips and lifted off of her. Before she could shout her obvious concern and shock, Naruto flipped her onto her stomach, her firm yet jiggling ass and pussy exposed to his eyes. "Think we'll rest after this babe. I still have to fill your slutty butt, remember?" Naruto spoke, holding Tsume's shoulders down, cock at her pussy's entrance.

Tsume's eyes widened in fear. "Yeah but-AAAAHN!" She moaned as Naruto forced his cock into her tight and wet pussy. She was still sensetive from the earlier fucking, so her pussy responded with extreme squeezing and wettness. Naruto pulled her up into doggy style position by putting his left hand on her waist and his right hand in her hair, yanking her into her favorite position.

Naruto drove forward hard but slow, pumping into her with the intention of using her cum as lube for her anal fucking. "Shit this pussy is a whore! Its really trying to make me cum!" Naruto spoke aloud, cock pushing in and out of the tight twat. He yanked Tsume's moaning head back, getting by her ear as he took his cock out her pussy and positioned it by her unused hole. "Ive never done anal, but it feels like a furnace back here, so im sure i'll enjoy this." Naruto, licking his lip.

Tsume was about to ask him to go easy on her, but could only wince and cry out as Naruto pushed his hips forward, his cockhead pushing into her butt as he winced. "Damn stud, your gonna tear my poor baby butt!" Tsume winced as she felt the cum lubed cockhead push past her analring, entering her butt and continue onward, making room for more of Nauto's huge 9 and a half inch dick. Tsume felt a couple of tears stream her eyesight, her arms giving out as her top collapsed, leaving only her ass sticking into the air for Naruto to impale.

Naruto, trying to make more leverage as his dick prodded Tsume's hole, grabbed Tsume's legs and pulled them out, making her pussy fall to the bed. Tsume was now again laying flat onto her stomach, moaning as her ass was being filled slowly. Naruto himself was wincing as pre-cum was shooting from his cock and into Tsume' hole. He had about 4 inches to go, so he just said fuck it and dropped his weight, cock fully sheathed into Tsume's asshole now.

"AAAAH!" Tsume moaned out loudly as she felt Naruto descend his whole entire length into the butt of his bitch. She was so overwhelmed with pleasure that she came instantly, spraying the bed with many stains of cum, pussy contorting, even without penetration. And in doing so, her ass tightened immensely, rendering it the tightest whole on her body. Naruto winced in pain as the whole clenched his cock.

"Fuck you're tight slut!" Naruto said, humping his hips slightly into Tsume's ass. His hips smacked her butt as he lifted and dropped them, his cock raising and descending into the sluts ass, making her cheeks jiggle.

Tsume was now the defenition of a slutty whore. She was drooling as her tounge hung from her mouth, her fingers and toes curling as her butt was being fucked. "AAHN! FUCK! YEAH, HARDER! FASTER!" She screamed, encouraging Naruto, who was already trying to not hurt her. So, no fucks given anymore, Naruto did just that, rammed his cock into and out of her butt like he did her pussy earlier, like a madman.

Naruto put his hand onto Tsume's head and began to fuck her butt into oblivion, his cock beating into her furiously. He was being squeezed like crazy, his cock hammering away at the womans asshole hard. "Harder huh? Is that how my slutty bitch likes it!? Hard and fast in the ass!?" Naruto screamed, cock hammering away at her abused hole.

Tsume didnt care anymore either as her stud beat his cock into her pussy. "YES! YES! CUM IN MY ASS! POUND ME UNTIL I CANT STAND! PLEASE!" Tsume begged as Naruto fucked her ass hard. She didnt even register when Naruto grabbed her hands and hoisted her up unto her knees, cock still fucking her rectum.

"Im gonna give it to you slut! Im gonna cum in your ass, just like you asked me to!" Naruto said, fucking harder while pulling Tsume's hands back, fucking her butt red. He marveled as it jiggled, his hips smashing into it as he fucked her butt harder than ever, her moans sounding out the fact that his bedroom door just flew open...

**Meanwhile**

Hana Inuzuka was a lovely woman and kunoichi. She was proud that she inherited her good looks from her mother and father, and that she inherited her animalistic featurs from her clan. Guys seemed to fall all over her for her mothers reputation as a MILF, thinking she too was as kinky and slutty as her mother. Yet she wasnt, and only two men had been in her throughout her life. Both were enormous tools though, tools in which her mother beat to near death for trying to play her daughter. Hana smiled at her overprotective mother.

But at the moment, it was her who was being overprotective. Because you see, Tsume Inuzuka, her mother, had left the clan compound 2 hours ago, claiming she'd be back in 1. Though to most it was just parents being parents, Hana really needed to follow her mother, seeing as though the woman always kept her word. She smelled her scent and followed, knowing her mother hadnt really left the compound since her father ran off all those years ago. She followed past the marketplace to the apartment complexes on the other side of the compounds.

She followed the scent, her small D-cup breast bouncing within her Konoha flak jacket with each step she took. She was surprised to see that her mothers scent ended and disappeared into the apartment complex of Naruto Uzamaki, Kiba's energetic friend. Curious, she walked up the steps, taking her hands out of her pocket. She raised it to the door, only to pause as a musky smell of mixed scents hit her nose. She knew those smells. The smell of sex. Before she could ponder anything else, the door to the apartment creaked a little as she touched it. Deciding to enter, Hana pushed the door open and stepped inside. She instantl smelled her mothers scent.

Thinking the worst, Hana ran full speed into the apartment, running to the back of it to where she heard slaps and moans. She pushed open the door hard, gasping at the sight before her.

Naruto Uzamaki fucking her mom. In the ass. With the hugest cock he ever saw. "What the fuck!?" Hana exclaimed. She saw as the her mother looked at her, pleasure filling her eyes as Naruto just kept pounding away at her.

"Fuck, im cumming!" The blonde screamed as he sprayed load after sticky load of cum into Tsume. Hana's eyes bulged as she saw her moms ass be filled with loads upon loads of what could only be cum. Tsume herself came, spraying the bed below with cum. Both looked at Hana after some time, their orgasms fading.

Hana repeated her question. "What the hell is going on here!?" She screamed, her pussy wet now that she saw what was going on.

Tsume smiled and layed her head down. "Hiya hun. Need anthing?"

**At This Time**

Anko and Kurenai came again, making this their 5th orgasm.

"Oh man! Look, Hana's found out too!" Anko shouted out, taking her fingers from her wet snatch.

Kurenai growled. "Damn! Now she'll want some too!"

Somewhere a few yards away from them, another individual could do nothing but agree with Kurenai. She pulled her sticky fingers from her twat as well, her black hair blowing in the wind, sending a chill through her pussy.

"Kushina's baby boy is really growing to something. I know im not supposed to, but I need what that boy has. Its been so long, ever since that day..." The woman spoke, her Sharingan activating. Using the power of it, she shunshined away, hopefully to a place she could masterbate about the blonde and not get caught.

**So, how'd ya like it? Thanks for your continued support guys! Also, ive started a Bitch List on my profile page. Ive did it because, well, I dont really like people. Please check it out. TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. PLEASE SIGN THE DAMN PETITION!

Hi guys, me again. I know I have been away for a while and that ive been really terrible on updates, but non of that matters now. Listen, the goverment is trying to erase all fan-based work and that includes everything we know. Be it doujins, writings, videos, rule34! Its fucking terrible! I really need for you people to type in **Stop Sopa 2014 **into google and sign the petition! There are about 66,479 signatures right now and we need 100,000 by March 19 or we are all screwed! If you heard this before and have already done so thank you! Nothing matters unless we stand up to those White House bastards! Well, maybe me kicking God-ShadowEx100's ass in a few weeks, but besides that sign the damn petition! If we survive this Ill update 100 fold, honest!

Your terrible author who neglected you like a bitch,

Ippikki-Ookami.


End file.
